A Mission To 1978
by smileyluvstwilight
Summary: Hermione is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. She has power beyond imagination and has accepted a deadly mission. Now she will have to fight time and fate to make sure the future is bright. Friends from future and past help her succeed.
1. A Trip To The Past

"Hermione dear, do you accept this mission?"  
>"I do".<br>"You will have to obey me, do whatever I say whenever I say it no matter what it may be".  
>"Yes, I understand".<br>"You are the only heir of Salazar and I, therefore I will make sure no harm comes to you. I will not be able to guide you through this mission until you, yourself, know what this mission is. You will be left with the clues and unsolved answers you currently know but be given nothing knew until you solve why I am sending you to 1978. Your mission will prove to be difficult but always remember that at an end of a hard or unsolvable situation, there is always light – a way to win. Now make sure you do not reveal anything to anybody you can't trust about the future".  
>"Yes, I know the dangers it can cause to reveal what has yet not happened. I know the consequences my actions can cause. So when am I going to leave?"<br>"Now.

As Hermione reached forward and grabbed hold of Rowena Ravenclaw's glowing hand, she immediately felt as though she was being torn apart at the layers of her skin and being squeezed and crushed into bloody flesh of meat and broken bones at the same time.

It was agony.

She wanted to raise her arms and claw her chest open until she could grab hold of her heart and tear it piece by piece — anything to get rid of this torture. But she couldn't move her hands as one was still in the clutches of Rowena Ravenclaw and the other felt as though it had been sewn into her thigh. She was unable to move – not a muscle, not a finger, not even to blink. She felt like this place was a dooming pit of hell and she would gag and suffocate. Her skin was on fire – burning woe of fire that she was certain it could rival even the fires of hell. Her mouth unconsciously unlocked to let out a heart wrenching scream, but no sound would escape for somebody to end her despair. Her bones were protesting and begging to be crushed, to end this misery of pain and just as she was about to cry out – beg and plead for Rowena to end her pain, she was thrown out of her anguish and into a large lake.

Then, it was over.

As she rapidly checked to see her wounds (with trembling, shaking hands) she came across none. She stood up from the shallow waters, her clothes dripping with the murky mess, and came face to face with Rowena Ravencalw. Before she even had a chance to let out her frustration, Rowena had lifted up a hand and silenced her.  
>"You had to go through that pain. You travelled to 20 years into the past and this was the only way I could bring you here. The pain was necessary. As you can see you have no permanent damage and the ache will be gone in a matter of minutes".<br>Hermione let out a sigh and with great displeasure she mumbled and "Ok".  
>"Now", Rowena continued, "You will have to change your appearance as I am aware that your birth father attends Hogwarts and the similarities between the both of you will cause people to talk".<br>Hermione's brain went into a frantic mess as she went back to her usual self and spoke in a very fast tone. "Oh Merlin! I completely forgot that I would have to change my appearance", she let out a huge groan and rambled on some more.  
>If anyone was to witness this, they would not understand a word that she had spoken but Rowena had heard every last word.<p>

"Are you sure that you wish to continue?" she asked the quivering girl in front of her.  
>"Yes!" Hermione cried with great stubbornness.<br>"As you are sure dear then let us carry on. The only two things that you will have to change is the colour of your hair…"  
>"And the colour of my eyes", Hermione interrupted.<br>"Yes. Now I will change these features for you and if you wish for it to return back to normal, you can call me or 2 wizards or witched must act together and shout the counter curse", she informed Hermione.  
>"Yes, I understand. I want black hair so I have a part of my best friend who I consider a brother – Harry Potter and grey eyes exactly like my husband Draco's so I know that he is still with me".<br>"Very well dear" and with a swish of her hands she had granted the girl what she wanted.  
>"Now, this is the final time I will see you. You are on your own now. Good bye young child and take care. Always remember I am a drop of blood away from your call".<br>"Goodbye Rowena Ravenclaw". And with those final words, a bow of her head and a flash of bright light, the dead witch had disappeared.


	2. Making An Entrance At Hogwarts

Chapter 2-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
><strong>**All rights go to Joanne Rowling.**

Hermione pulled out her wand and casted a drying spell on herself. She then transfigured her clothes into black robes and looked at where she had fallen. It was the "Black Lake". As she turned and took in the full view of Hogwarts she felt a sharp pain of despair wash over her and pound against her heart. She would clearly remember when the Death Eaters had taken control of Hogwarts and burnt it to the grounds, after Bellatrix's miraculous return. Many wondered how the evil witch had returned, but Hermione knew it was because she had secret Horcrux somewhere.

As she self consciously dusted at her clothes she drew in a sharp breath.  
>"I'm ready", she whispered to the silent air and rustling leaves.<br>The faint glow of the moon could be seen over the gigantic castle walls. She could hear the owls hooting in the distance and murmurs of cheering and applause through the castle. From the first glance Hermione knew where she was. After 2 years since she had last seen the Hogwarts grounds and castle, Hermione slowly entered the gigantic, wooden, antique doors and walked through the eerie hallways to the entrance of the great hall. She took a huge gulp of air and softly mumbled, "Hermione Jean Granger Lupin Black, don't be a coward. You're here on a mission from Rowena Ravenclaw. You have to save the future". And with those last words of reassurance in herself, she pushed open the large majestic doors and stepped into the great hall.

As if a large tide of water had fallen over the pupils and professors, everyone became silent for a split second and then all hell broke loose. As Hermione walked over to the headmaster she realised that the sorting had already ended and the headmaster was in the middle of his regular start of term speech. All eyes followed her every step (like a hawk) and she could see their fascination and wonder of what she was doing there. 'Trust me. You don't want to know', she sarcastically said in her mind.

The entire student body was enchanted by this woman who strode towards the headmaster. Don't get me wrong the professors were in awe to. Not once had anybody interrupted Albus Dumbledore at the start of term speech. This woman – who looked no older than 19, had long black hair that fell to her waist, grey eyes that were filled with sorrow and had a haunted look as if they had been through war, loss and death. Moreover, she had this sense of power and admiration radiating off her. He face was thin but rounded. She had high cheekbones that looked flushed from the chilly air and her nose was the perfect angular shape.

"Wonder who she is Prongs", Sirius Black whispered to his friend James.  
>"She's a beauty but not my type of girl", James replied.<br>"Well I should hope not", Lily Evans said, quickly interrupting the two boys from continuing their conversation. She had been dating James from the end of previous year, when she finally understood that he only acted like a prat because he fancied her, and they had been together since.  
>"You better not be thinking anything inappropriate about her Black, or I'm going to hex you and your pretty little face off this planet", a soft voice of amusement added in.<br>"Never Aphrodite. You know I only love you", Sirius Black assured his girlfriend.  
>The four then turned and once again watched to see what this stranger had to say.<p>

As Hermione walked through the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, her eyes scanned the 8 she was most interested in; Lily Evens, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Aphrodite Blackwell, Regulus Black, Alice Bones and Frank Longbottom.

You see it was quite simple. Hermione was the daughter of Remus John Lupin and his wife Jennifer Daniela Granger. Her mother had died during childbirth from the effects of the Cruciatus curse, but lived to name her. Remus, depressed at the loss of his wife, knew he would not survive much longer and therefore went out to cause revenge on all those who had hurt his wife and therefore hurting him. But before he had gone, he left James Potter and his wife Lily as godparents of their daughter. Sirius Black was also named secondary godfather if anything should happen to the couple. But of course nothing was as simple as that.

Finally, after a walk that felt like eternity to Hermione, she walked directly opposite the headmaster and softly said,  
>"Hello, my name is Jean Granger, and I am aware that you are in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. How would you feel about me taking this slot for this year and saving you the hassle of having to find someone this evening? I assure you I am able to teach and share everything I know".<br>Not a whisper went around the big dining hall as everyone had held their breath and waited in anticipation for the headmaster to reply to this woman's question. The professor studied this girl like a new book he had just discovered on his bookshelf. His sharp blue eyes could be seen behind the crescent moon glasses and his silver hair and beard shone as bright as the moon from the dim flush of the room.  
>"Hmmm… Jean Granger you say. Well I think Professor Granger is more adequate, wouldn't you say?" he told the young woman in front of him. From what he could see she was strong and she had been through a lot in life. Taking her in and giving her this position would be another step in her adventure of life.<br>A massive smile of happiness formed on this glorious woman's face, her eyes lighting up as if this was the best news she had heard in a long time and Dumbledore knew he had made the right choice.

Hermione let out a huge gust of air she hadn't realised she had been holding. She was ecstatic Dumbledore had said yes. A part of her was dreading that he would say no and that she would have to figure out a way to make sure the past did not change whilst she was here, and solve out the question of why Rowena Ravenclaw had sent her here in the first place.  
>"Yes, I think that sounds absolutely great. Thank You headmaster", and with those words she went around the headmaster and took up the vacant seat at the end of the teachers table.<p>

As the witch made her way and sat down, every living creature turned towards Albus Dumbledore and he finally addressed them by saying, "I also welcome Professor Jean Granger; the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and hope that you all treat her with respect", his twinkling blue eyes landing on James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "In addition to this, as you can see we are missing a student this year, Mr Peter Pettigrew. He has unfortunately had to see to his sick mother and is unable to return for the first term".

Hermione quickly brightened at this news her heart pounding full of glee. 'Protecting the 8 seems much easier without the rat around and I don't have to be in constant fear of him hurting me again', she thought. She then clapped with the others as Dumbledore had announced that Lily Evans had been made Head Girl and James Potter was Head Boy and rose from her seat to see where she would be required to sleep during her stay.

**A/N: This is my first story so please read and review. Tell me if you love it or hate it. If i should change anything or add anything new. I would really **appreciate** it if you leave a comment of what you think. :D **


	3. The Story Of Hogwarts Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
>All rights go to Joanne Rowling. <strong>

Hermione woke up very early the following morning. She hadn't slept a wink the previous night – tossing and turning, missing the warmth of her husband's body next to hers as she stared at the empty space next to her. The owls hooted from the owlery directly opposite her bedroom window. As she slowly got up from the warmth the bed had provided her, she slipped into her dress robe for the day and looked out through the window, as she fiddled with her wedding ring.

There wasn't a person in sight – not an insect, any sign of movement, nothing at all. Not even the rustling of the leaves through the cold winter's day. One day. That's how long she had been away from the order, from Draco, but it felt like endless years of anguish for Hermione. Her mind relayed back to the nightmare she had witnessed the previous evening. Silent shivers ran down her spine and crawled through her limbs making her body feel like she was on fire as she remembered what it had been about.

The day Hogwarts had died.

The day many lost their hope as half of the wizard world was wiped out.

Hermione could remember standing on the Quidditch pitch, fighting to protect Hogwarts; but the more she fought, the weaker she felt. Dementors were swarming all over the place. Death Eaters had come to take back what they had lost. Yes, voldemort was dead; but Bellatrix was still alive and crazier than any person in the world. She was out for revenge and destruction. Her goal – kill everyone and everything that did not deserve her time. The order fought long and hard. Wizards and witches from all over the world had come in aid to help as Bellatrix had destroyed everything in their country to. Only a little remained but they came to help.

They all lost.

They all perished.

As Hogwarts burnt to the ground she was only aware of Draco taking her hand and apparating them back to Grimualds place. Everything and everyone was a mess. No one had come out if that battle without serious injuries and scars. Harry and Pansy Parkinson, or Mrs Pansy Potter (as she was now called), where already planning more battle strategies. Blaise Zabini and his wife Ginny were taking count of all the people they had lost and were giving their input to Harry and Pansy every few minutes. She could hear Draco put his two gallons in, every few moments to. But her head couldn't manage to wrap up what she had just witnessed. What she had just been through.  
>As Hermione looked around, she felt a stab of pain and sorrow wash over her. Neville, Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Hannah Abbot, Draco and her were the only survivors. They were the only hope left for the world.<p>

As Hermione came back from the flashback, she got ready for the upcoming day. Her nerves were on edge as she mumbled and muttered curses at herself for even thinking she could be a teacher, at Hogwarts!  
>"I hope I do well today. Oh Merlin what am I even thinking. How can I stand there and teach them when I know that Lily and James, and Remus, and dad… there all going to die! How can Rowena do this to me!" she shouted as she reached over and flung her pillow across the room.<p>

Hermione had always thought of Sirius Black as her father. After Remus had died, Lily and James Potter had taken her in and looked after her with their son Harry James Potter. Sirius Black would come nearly every day to help them, and from what she heard, Peter Pettigrew would hardly come around claiming that he had to take care of his sick mother. However the night Voldemort had killed the Potters, Pettigrew had snuck Hermione away and left her at a muggle orphanage. Years later (after Sirius Black escaped Azkaban), in Hermione's third year of Hogwarts, she learnt the truth of her parentage. After this, she had decided to stay the summer at 12 Grimmauld's Place, the Head Quarters of the Order of Phoenix and secret hiding place for Sirius Orion Black. Dumbledore had convinced everyone that Sirius was good but he had to be kept hidden as the ministry would hear nothing of it. From that day forward Hermione had decided that even if she could not be the daughter of Sirius by blood, she would still think of him as her father.  
>Draco, who was brought up by his mother Selene Arianna Clement was the nephew of Sirius Black – the son of Regulus Arcturus Black. She and Draco had been secretly dating since the beginning of their third year and where caught by Blaise Zabini who decided to keep their secret if he could land a date with Ginevra Weasly, and since then the four had been inseparable (in private of course). In the public eye the four would go around hating each other like the dirt on their shoe. Soon after, they had found Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson making out in an empty classroom and had decided to make a pact. They would date whoever they chose in return of the secrecy – nobody that they could not trust with their life must know about their relationships in Hogwarts. The six had become close over the years and the order and Sirius was alerted of their relationships and everything was fine. Until…<p>

"Oh My Merlin's Pants… Shit! I'm running late on my first day. And I'm cursing. I curse my husband and his stupid damn, rude, foul words for penetrating my mouth! Oh god am I going to be a good professor? I mean how hard can it be. Harry taught Dumbledore's army. Looks pretty simple. And I am the brightest witch of my age. Not to mention the fact that I'm the heir of the great Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. From everything I've been through… this should be a piece of treacle tart. Right? Yep Hermione. Easy peasy", Hermione ranted whilst hurrying along the spiralling moving staircase and took a large gulp of air as she entered her classroom – her head held up in pride and to show authority. She was after all, Hermione Jean Granger Lupin Black. By blood the daughter of Remus John Lupin, but by heart the daughter of Sirius Orion Black; the wife of Draco Regulus Black and sister to Harry James Potter. She could fight a burning world and still survive. She was a survivor and she would make sure that each and every person she taught whilst at Hogwarts knew how to be a survivor to, and with those thoughts she got ready to start her first class (who were already patiently waiting for her).  
>"7th year Defence Against the Dark Arts, here we come", Hermione whispered to herself as she got prepared to begin, locking up her previous nerves.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice", Frank Longbottom said as leaned over and gave her a quick kiss whilst sitting next to her in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class the next morning.<br>"Hey. I'm so excited to see what Professor Granger's going to teach us", the girl said as she jumped in her seat from the anticipation of waiting and the eagerness for the class to begin. Just as Frank Longbottom was about to reply the class fell silent as the Professor had walked in.

"Good Morning class, I am Professor Granger and I will be your teacher this year. First off let me say welcome to 7th year Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now are there any questions you have for me?" she addressed the class in a warm but firm voice. As soon as the words had left her mouth, an entire class of students had raised their hands. All having questions to ask this beautiful, mysterious woman.  
>"And the questions begin", Frank could have sworn he heard Professor Granger grumble to herself.<p>

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter I decided to tell you a bit more about Hermione, and yes I know I haven't mentioned her mission yet. But remember she still has to figure out what it is. This is my first story so please read and review. Tell me if you love it or hate it. If I should change anything or add anything new. I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment of what you think :D.**


	4. The Mission?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
>All rights go to Joanne Rowling. <strong>

Hermione stood at the front of the class twisting her wedding ring, taking in each and every face. She realised immediately what was out of place – Regulus Black. She could distantly remember a memory of Sirius telling her that Regulus had been accepted into 7th year Defence Against the Dark Arts class despite the fact that he was a year younger. She made a clear note of it in her head to talk to Dumbledore as soon as she could.

"Okay. Since every person clearly thinks they have a question to ask me, how about we start from the front and go towards the back. First you can state your name followed by the question. This way each and every single one of you can ask me a question, and if the question you wanted to ask me has already been asked, you just put down your hand. That sound alright?" Professor Granger asked the class in a serene yet clear, loud voice.

Every student was listening. Not one was messing around or fiddling with their wands. They were all drawn to her, and where intrigued with what they would find out. "Okay then – you can go first Mr…"  
>"Black. Sirius Black". Hermione (obviously aware of whom she was addressing) kept her face impassive. She would not give in to the heartbreak she felt when he had been murdered by Bellatrix at the Ministry Of Magic. She strolled towards the teacher's desk and sat on top of it, impatiently waiting for his question; though it did not show on her face (a good technique she had learnt from Draco as he was a Slytherin). She knew it would be one she would not want to answer – but after all, that was Sirius Black.<br>"Sooo… Professor Granger. You single?"  
>"Why on Earth would you want to know that?" Hermione stuttered, clearly taken back by his question even though she thought she was prepared for his ridiculous one. As she spoke, she could see a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair, caressing her thin, pointy, stunning face and astonishing bluey grey eyes that captivated her, reach over and give Sirius a whack over the head.<br>"She's our professor, not a prostitute that's here to sleep with every male in the school. And besides, I thought you WERE DATING ME!" she told him with her deathly whisper, her voice going up a few octaves on the last few words.  
>"I KNOW SHE'S NOT! I MEAN I LOVE YOU APHRODITE… I DON'T WANNA DATE HER. She's a professor for …<br>BLOODY HELL!  
>I mean I was just asking… Oh Fuck! I screwed up big time didn't I?"<p>

Hermione was amused by the behaviour caused by Sirius and couldn't contain her laughter as she went into a fit of giggles. Soon after the entire class was in hysteria even Aphrodite who then decided to say, "I know you were joking hunny, I was just messing with you", as she lightly kissed him on the lips, causing Sirius to grin like a lost and found puppy.

"Okay. Enough questions for today as I can see that if we keep going at this rate, we'll never get anything done", she informed them. The class all let out an endurable groan but after a stern look from Hermione, fell silent.  
>"All right then, for the first lesson I want us to do a practical. I don't know your abilities. Your strengths and weaknesses and from what I have heard, many of you may not know them your selves. For the next couple of lessons we will be doing a duel. I will select a partner for you after this lesson and you will have to pin point the best spells to use in order to FIGHT and PROTECT yourself", Hermione declared. Her words bounced off the walls and into each person's ears, ringing all the way to their brain.<p>

The class watched in enthralment as the Professor flicked her wand and caused them all to flop onto the ground as all the tables and chairs had been vanished and the room had expanded 10 times as large. "Your first task", she said with a small smirk on her face, "always expect the unexpected. I want you to pair up and fire minor hexes, and only ones that will not cause bodily harm spells at each other. Your partner must defend him/herself. It is a competition until the last woman or man remains. I wish you the best of luck". And with her departing words, the battle began.

Red coloured streaks threw across the room as Hermione watched in amusement. 'They had all chosen to do a disarming spell', she noted in her head.

Spells were thrown all over the room, missing people by inches, some by small millimetres. Others were hit by the bright flashes from the spells. Even though they were all in partners, and knew how to put up a shield, it was not strong enough. Hermione monitored each student. They had not been taught how to defend themselves for battle, she sighed with regret.

"STOP!" she commanded. "You all know how to shoot spells at each other, but you can't seem to protect yourself from getting hit back. I want you all to come prepared for a duel next lesson. Don't tire yourselves out, but make sure you practice, and that does not mean you ask somebody to hex you or hex them back", her eyes focused on James Potter and Sirius Black, her words hitting the right spot as they were glancing towards Severus Snape. "You may all go. Class is dismissed", she then added on cheerfully.

As the students piled out the door, Hermione decided to say in a sing song voice, "Oh and Mr Black, for your information I am not single as I am VERY happily married. But since I am new here, how about you, your lovely girlfriend, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, Ms Evans, Mr Longbottom and Ms Bones feel about having dinner with me? You can ask all your ridiculous questions then. But if any of you don't want to, it's completely fine", Hermione assured them. the students mentioned were taken aback by her suggestion but Lily Evans saved them from speaking as she squeaked out a happy reply by saying, "Oh Professor we would love to. You can teach us some good spells for next lesson and tell us a bit about yourself. We are all really curious about you", she finished off with a blush.  
>"Great", Hermione replied with a warm comforting smile and she watched them leave. She knew she was defying Rowena's request on the SECOND day she was here. But what could she do? She was after all only human and was extremely curios to know them. the really them and not just stories of what she had heard. She would give anything to get to know them before they were drowned with the sorrow, guilt and clung to the little hope and happiness that the war left them in. As she brought back the tables and chairs she slowly sat down at the edge of her desk thinking of what she had done. 'It's dangerous to get close to them', her mind kept relaying back and forth, but her gut and instincts where telling her something else. That in actual fact she was doing a good job in letting them in.<p>

As she pondered through her thoughts, she recounted the thought of having to ask Dumbledore to allow Regulus in her class. She knew from her knowledge that teaching him alongside Lily and James Potter (although they weren't married yet) and Sirius Black would be a good thing. She walked across the noisy hallways and bumped into Regulus Black himself and immediately asked him to dinner, carefully mentioning that his brother and friends would be there. But Regulus had accepted without a delay, and hope in figuring out this mission and completing it rose to Hermione's chest. But sorrow and pain came quickly after. She was going to have to take a strong potion and go off to bed. She had a lot of thinking to do and was sure her mind was going to blow. As Hermione walked into her bedroom she couldn't help but think, 'I'm here for a purpose. And all I have to do is figure out what it is. If I get the help of the 8 it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. After all 9 brains together are better than just 1. And I can feel that Rowena wants me to get close to them. but isn't that wrong. Aren't I defying her orders, her rules. What does it mean? Should I ignore what she told me or just follow my gut'. After a long agonizing silence Hermione decided to say aloud, "Always follow your gut Hermione. It's kept you alive". And with those final words she went into a deep slumber, exhausted from her restless night the previous evening and her dramatic thoughts and feelings – teaching a class that consisted of her father, godfathers and godmother, didn't help either. She realised that a good sleep would make her feel better and make her feel fresh for the dinner that was planned along with all the questions she would be asked and ones she would ask herself. Within minutes she was lightly snoring into her pillow unable to even change into something more comfortable.

As the young woman slept the figure of Rowena Ravenclaw appeared into her room closely followed by Salazar Slytherin.

"She's doing well for her first day", Salazar told Rowena in speculation and a little wonder.  
>"Of course she is. She is after all our Salazar; the one that will change the world for the greater good," she scolded him and then carried on by saying, "She just has to understand that the past and future must work together in order for the world to survive the flame of death. I say that within a couple of months she will understand that her mission is the one she has had ever since she was 13 years old. Making the world better! She has to change the past in order to change the future. But she will need her friends in doing so", Rowena tranquilly replied.<br>"And you believe that she will figure this out. That she will somehow grasp this concept. Are you foolish Rowena, or do you think your 'all knowing' has blinded you", the man sneered sarcastically in doubt.  
>"She is strong and with her husband beside her she is even stronger than she knows. He alone has the power to restrain her from dying, however she has the power to destroy or restore everything in this world. She has chosen the path of light. Now she must find the first clue, hidden in the mind of <em>love and beauty. <em>It is very simple if you know the meaning behind these prevailing words. Give her time Salazar and she will know the reason of why the 4 of us had to die. She will make this a world of life". After she had spoken a flash of light appeared taking both her and Salazar Slytherin.

But what they did not know was that a wise woman had heard every word. Each word that was spoken by Rowena Ravenclaw rebounded from the room and into her ears and she finally understood. This long and painful day of thinking had gotten her some information, but what Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin had unknowingly revealed told her everything she needed to know. All she had to do was wait and make sure she played her cards right.

Wait for a plan that was sure would come to her.

Wait until she could trust them.

Wait for the right moment.

Just wait a little longer.

And with a smile she closed her eyes and did just that.

**A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wrote it and re-wrote it so many times but just couldn't figure out how to put the thoughts flying in my head onto the screen. So finally I came up with this. I really hope you like it. Thank you to the people who reviewed my story :).  
>This is my first story so please read and review. Tell me if you love it or hate it. If I should change anything or add anything new. I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment of what you think :D.<strong>


	5. Worth It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
>All rights go to Joanne Rowling. <strong>

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been feeling unwell and on top of that I had a lot of work to do. You still have to do your homework even though your writing a fanfiction :P. I really hope you like it. Thank you to the people who reviewed my story and those who have either added it to their favourites or alerts.  
>This is my first story so please read and review. Tell me if you love it or hate it. If I should change anything or add anything new. I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment of what you think :D.<strong>

"Err", Hermione groaned. The first thing she noticed through her blurred sleepy vision was the bright light, from the moon, streaming in through her windows. Hooting owls could be heard, cooing from the striking breathtaking Hogwarts ground on this beautiful evening. Hermione woke up in a daze. She had a very crazy dream during her well rested nap, although as she looked around her safe haven in her room, she couldn't even wrack her brain around everything she had learnt; everything new she had found out 'only' a mere matter of hours ago. Quite frankly, she was gob-smacked. As she looked down she realised she was still dressed in her dress robes, now recalling how tired she was after her first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson – as a professor! Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that her first lesson had gone fairly good. Well, at least she hadn't had a nervous breakdown and called Sirius 'dad' by accident. All in all she was happy! First with the fact that she had just successfully taught her first class and secondly, with the new information she had gathered, she now knew what her mission was.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that possibility sooner", Hermione moaned as she slapped her hand to her forehead in disbelief at herself. Hermione had been unconscious the first few minutes of Rowena Ravenclaw's and Salazar Slytherin's presence in her room, but for some reason her smind was subconsciously telling her to stay awake. Her breathing had calmed down and she was able to pull off a 'fake-sleep-mood' and had heard everything. It was so simple. so obvious, she mentally scolded herself for not thinking of it earlier. But, she knew that there was more to do than just _figure out _her mission. She would have to get the 8 to trust her completely. Then she would need the help of everyone still alive in her time. She knew she would need them all to succeed what Rowena Ravenclaw had planned for Merlin know's when. Probably the first time the founder had, had the prophesy. Hermione knew that every word the old yet powerful witch had spoken earlier that day was something she had memorized by heart. Hermione knew it had to be a prophesy waiting to happen – and she knew she would be the one who had to play a part in it. A bigger part than she had even imaged to be in.  
>"But I can do it. I KNOW I can", Hermione whispered to herself, "I'd rather die than have to watch everyone else die around me. I'm not doing it anymore!", and with those last determined, strong words, Hermione got up from her warm bed and flattened out the little creases made in her dress robes. She then cast a quick charm over her hair (making it into smooth lovely black curls) falling in striking waves at her back and shoulders, and walked into her living room waiting for the 8 to arrive. No sooner had she settled her thoughts, there was a knock at the door. as Hermione opened the door, there stood Regulus Black. From his expression she knew he had put up a guard; or the Slytherin mask as she called it. He stood in an awkward stance and with a gasp Hermione realised she was so busy noticing the similarities he had to Draco's that she had forgotten to let him in.<p>

"I'm sorry, come in. The others should be here soon. Take a seat whilst I ask an elf from the kitchen to bring up the food", Hermione told him. She then noticed Regulus warily look around the room before taking a seat. He was being cautious she concluded. She knew that he was the only Slytherin in the room, and she was going to do whatever it took to make the others accept him. If they didn't soon, Hermione's life would be made 100 times harder. The key was to make them work together. She knew that this night would be a good chance to do it, and with those happy words floating in her head she called up and elf from the kitchen revealing the splendid meal cooked for them to eat. However, before Hermione could worry about the others taking a long time and making the food go cold, there was another knock at her door.

"I can't believe where having dinner with a professor", Lily exclaimed, her hands digging into James's arm with excitement. "Yeah I know. Imagine the other professor's face if we asked them to _join us for dinner as the lovely professor Jean Granger let us_" Sirius cried with a throaty chuckle, dragging along a willingly thrilled Aphrodite. Her childish manor coming out and matching Sirius's for this particular night. She didn't know why but she had a strong good feeling about the events that would play out in the professor's presence. Before sh could ponder on that thought she heard Sirius call out, "Oh and stop making out you two. That's mine and Aphrodite's job". 2 seconds later Alice and Frank appeared red faced and with swollen lips. "Let's go and eat before I puke before I've even started eating", Remus declared with a slight blush to his face, knocking on the door of their new professor's room. "Coming", they heard a shout from within and then the door opened to reveal the beautiful lady and a figure of a lean man behind her. As they walked into the room, each and every one of them stiffened in reorganization of who it was.

"Everybody", the professor declared in a high yet happy voice, "Meet Regulus Black. I ran into him from our class today and asked him to join us for dinner". The 8 looked around at each other and all let out a moan together.

From the looks Sirius and Regulus were throwing each other, Hermione knew that the beginning of this night would be tough. But she hoped with all her heart that the outcome would be worth it.


	6. Hope and Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
>All rights go to Joanne Rowling.<strong>

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been very unwell and on top of that I had more than 4 exams in the past 3 months. School is becoming really stressful and I know I haven't updated in ages so I decided to sit and write a long chapter for my delay.  
>I really hope you like it. Thank you to the people who reviewed my story and those who have either added it to their favourites or alertsJ.<br>This is my first story so please read and review. Let me know ASAP what you love and/or hate about it. If I should change anything or add anything that you'd like to know PM me:]. I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment of what you think :D.**

As Hermione walked to breakfast she couldn't help but think of the previous nights events 3 months ago. It had been so long ago, but she couldn't help but think of it today of all days. So much had changed in a single night she could feel it and as the 3 months went by, the 8 grew closer together. But they obviously kept it a secret from the rest of Hogwarts. It was dangerous for them all to be seen together. She could vividly remember the first night that she had asked them all to dinner in her room. It started off as a disaster, but as the night dragged on so did the conversation and finally the pin dropped.

"So why is _he_ here", Sirius growled with obvious displeasure but before Regulus could reply with a comeback Hermione intervened.  
>"If you must know, I invited him over. I don't know what your problem is but you have to get your head out from Merlin knows where and understand that this is your brother, not mine. Family is important to me and I thought you out of all people would understand what family means especially since Regulus has been through everything you have. You sit here with me your professor with all your friends as guest. You and everyone else here are nothing but polite to me, which of course is to be expected since I am your professor, however I thought that you of all people Mr. Black would have some decency to actually think that this is your brother who had to suffer through hell and back just because you left home this summer", Hermione snapped with anger that she hadn't realised she'd let out too much information that could cause many questions, and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else, much to her displeasure.<p>

"How do you know that", a soft voice called out, her gorgeous striking blue-y grey eyes questioning the young professor. Aphrodite knew that no one apart from James, Lily, Remus and her knew about Sirius's whereabouts the previous two summers and how he was treated at home – apart from Regulus of course. The fact that their professor, who they had known for only a few days had knowledge of this information, quite frankly scared her stiff. She knew that if anyone even got a sniff of this, Sirius would be in a whole lot of trouble with the ministry, Dumbledore and well… everyone.

"I… I… Erm", Hermione stuttered and then took in a huge gasp of breath, "I know the Black family. I'm actually a friend, a friend that the family turn to when in need. You may sit here and question why I have not told you, but you're not here to interrogate me about my life. I'm your DADA professor. If I can teach you how to protect yourself from the foulest creatures on Earth and you know how to fight to survive… well then I'm sure one day, you'll be grateful that I had taught you. You don't need to know about my person life and I know I said you can ask questions about me here, tonight, and I assure you the offer still stands, but to learn all these skills all you need to do is pay attention and learn in class. And if still you question why I allow parents to treat their kids in awful, atrocious ways, who am I but a '_friend_' to these so called '_parents_'. I can't question what happens with something that's none of my business and out of my hands", Hermione rants out her lie like a true professional, spitting out the word parents as if it burned her mouth even thinking about them. She knew that she was a Gryffindor who, no matter what, would do whatever it took to make sure that everyone who deserved happiness got it. She simply found it laughable that her rant had actually made sense to them all.

However, it seems that her outburst had a positive outcome. The 8 seemed to have straightened up and where now looking at this beautiful young lady in a new light. Hermione could feel a slight blush rising to her cheeks from being gawked at and swiftly decided to change the conversation and hope that she could start to mend the broken relationship between the two brothers. She knew with all her heart that they _had_ to be able to forgive and trust one another, for the future events to play as they should.

And so the night carried on in a better light. By the end Sirius and Regulus were not throwing death glares at each other, and the others in the room seemed to have understood the meaning of friends, loyalty, trust and forgiveness. How Hermione managed that in one night baffled her, but she had achieved it. And so it became a weekly procedure. They had decided that every Thursday's they would have dinner at her room, learning some new spells from her and learning something new about each other – making a friendship that would soon (Hermione wished) be as strong as the one she held with her friends. As she reminisced that particular night she couldn't help but grin hugely. She was now sitting at the head's table eating a pumpkin pastry thinking of how much they had learnt about her. She did not tell them the truth yet she did not blindly lie to them. She told them how she was an orphan and how she had struggled her whole childhood as she did not know she was a witch. But as soon as family and Draco came up, she promptly moved away from the topic; to a safer one that would not cause her pain to think about, and one that she would not need to make ridiculous lies on. She had made them swear not to tell anyone apart from each other about her history, as she feared that if anyone got a wisp of it, she would be in grave danger.

Thinking of danger seemed to swiftly bring down Hermione's mood. She missed Draco and wondered how much danger he was in at the present moment of time. Don't get me wrong, she missed Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Ginny and everyone else just as much, but her heart and mind was always solely fixed on Draco. With an audible sigh Hermione got up and concluded that 3 months away from her husband was slowly driving her mad. She missed his touch, his dazzling grey eyes full of love and hope. Every time she looked into them, she was always lost; buried deep in his loving gaze. She missed his crooked smirk that annoyed her half to death but she loved it. As much of a front she had to put up the last 3 months, it was all getting to much for her because she loved him and she knew she was lost without his very presence. She just hoped he was doing better, because as she sat here comfortably eating breakfast, he could be on a mission risking his life in order to keep her safe. She exhaled nosily so deep in thought she didn't notice the curious glances being thrown in her way.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Professor Granger is thinking about", Lily whispered to James. Aphrodite and Sirius, who were both Gryffindors', looked up at the professor having heard what Lily had said. As Aphrodite scanned through the hall, she noticed that Regulus, who was sitting a few tables down had noticed the absence of happiness that normally radiated off the professor as well, and was now carefully observing her wondering why she was so lost in thought. The Slytherins' sitting around him didn't seem to detect any difference with their captain and seeker as they continued to ravish down their food. Alice sitting opposite Regulus on the Huffelpuff table also seemed to be curious as she too had noticed the distress and frown now drawn on Professor Granger's lovely face. Frank who was oblivious (like she and Sirius had been a few seconds ago) followed his girlfriends curious gaze and landed on Professor Granger. Aphrodite immediately knew that there was clearly something wrong with this brilliant witch, who she had grown to really like. She knew that as the days went by their fantastic professor seemed more and more distraught. It was as if she was anxious of something to happen. As she continued to study the professor, Sirius nudged her out of it. She looked up into his handsome face, his eyes swept around the room three times. Three times meant that the 8 would be meeting up behind the lake, covered by the thick layers of trees, blocking them from prying eyes. They would all need to talk, and urgently. Whatever was bothering their Professor wasn't good, and as she and Sirius were the second one's to leave the hall, she knew that their thoughts matched hers. They would need to talk to Professor Jean Granger and soon. They would help her with her troubled thoughts, like she was helping them mend their broken ones. She had brought them together for a reason. A reason still unknown to them, but as Aphrodite looked on ahead, she knew that the Professor had their best intentions at heart. What they needed to figure out now, was why?<p>

**So… what did u think of the chapter?  
>Please take a second of your time and REVIEW! :P… It makes me HAPPY! :D<br>I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I leave for holiday next week and I'll be gone for 2 weeks. Hopefully I can update sometime this week and again next week so you have 2 new chapters to look forward to… no promises though, because I never know when I'll be piled up with coursework :}**


End file.
